Neferpitou
'Neferpitou '(ネフェルピトー, Neferupitō), nicknamed Pitou, is a cat-humanoid Chimera Ant and the firstborn of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Background Neferpitou is first born of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Pitou is also personally named by the queen like the rest of the Royal Guards. Pitou, similarly to the other Royal Guards, has no past memories of his past life. Personality Neferpitou is very loyal to the king, just like the rest of the royal guards and would sacrifice himself for the king. Neferpitou gets distracted easily and loves to play a lot. He is the most simple-minded of the three Royal Guards. Despite his cheerful and playful manner, Pitou has been shown to have terrifying power. Apperance Neferpitou was created as one of the three Royal Guards to protect the King. He appears very feminine and feline in appearance. Chimera Ants Arc Neferpitou first appears when Rammot and Peggy go looking for a missing rare prey, Pokkle, in the Chimera Ant nest in NGL. Rammot, having accidentally learned Nen from being attacked with it, suddenly feels Pitou's frightening aura. Pitou enters the room and smells life hidden under a pile of bones, discovering Pokkle. Pokkle is manipulated by Pitou and teaches the Chimera Ants about Nen and water divination, thereafter killed and fed to the Queen. Pitou discovers that he is a Specialist and exits the nest to find out the extent of his newfound powers. Meanwhile Kite, Killua, and Gon have made their way up to the Chimera Ant nest and plan on killing the Queen before she gives birth to the King. Kite feels a powerful En; he is seduced by it, stretches his own En out to meet it. But Kite then understands the depths of aura coming from Pitou. He tells Gon and Killua to run, but Pitou has already located the trio and slashes off Kite's arm in an instant. Gon tries to help but Killua knocks him unconscious and runs away with the boy. Pitou battles and kills Kite; having enjoyed the match, he decides to re-animate Kite's dead body. The Queen dies during labor; the Chimera Ant King and all three Royal Guards then leave. Some of the remaining Chimera Ants flee NGL and start their own independent lives. Pitou soon thereafter assists the King in overthrowing the government of the nearby Republic of East Gorteau. Under the guise of the former king of the Republic, Ming Jol-ik, the Chimera Ant King initiates the process of forcibly awakening Nen in the civilians of East Gorteau in order to form his own personal army to conquer the world--resulting in the deaths of millions unable to awaken Nen. As ants formerly under the Queen's rule rejoin the King, the Hunters Association mobilizes quickly to stop the oncoming genocide by sending in an Extermination Team of Hunters to East Gorteau. Residing in the East Gorteau palace, Neferpitou uses his Nen ability to manipulate hundreds of soldiers in the capital city of Peijin to rally citizens together. His plans are thwarted by Killua, Knov, and Morel. As the day of the selection finally occurs, the Extermination Team attacks the palace and causes massive damage. The King's consort Komugi is mortally wounded and under the King's orders, Neferpitou heals her. Gon, however, threatens to kill Komugi unless Neferpitou agrees to restore Kite following the woman's treatment. Though he made a promise to go with Gon to Peijin to restore Kite, once they've reached the area, Pitou affirms that it is impossible and subsequently prepares to kill Gon. Gon then forcibly ages his body through sacrificing nearly all of his aura and kills Neferpitou in battle. However, Pitou's Terpsichora reanimates Pitou's headless corpse and continues to attack Gon. Because of Pitou's unyielding loyalty to the King, his Nen becomes even stronger after death. Gon, believing that Pitou is dead, is attacked by Pitou's corpse and loses an arm. Gon uses one final attack against Neferpitou, destroying Pitou's body and remaining Nen. Combat Neferpitou is gifted with abnormally powerful abilities; he has been shown to handle formidable characters with relative ease. During an attempted infiltration into the nest of the Chimera Ants, Neferpitou kills Kite and later repairs his corpse to manipulate as a puppet. Even the Hunter Association's Chairman Netero, considered the world's strongest Hunter during his prime, self-affirms that Pitou may be stronger than he is. Even before learning Nen, Pitou was still able to greatly scare Rammot with his great aura. Nen Abilities Trivia *Neferpitou's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Nefertem and a character named Pitou from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. *Neferpitou's ability, Doctor Blythe, is modeled after the Blythe doll. *Terpsichora is a muse in Greek mythology that rules over dance and chorus. Navigation zh:尼飛比特 Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Deceased characters